The present invention relates to a teach-aiding weight set, and more particularly to a teach-aiding weight set that includes ten pieces of differently colored and weighed weights, each of which is provided with shallow grooves to divide into a plurality of equal sections, and is therefore useful in helping small children to learn basic mathematic concepts through touching and playing these weights.
Mathematics includes very strict structure and is highly abstract. In teaching small children basic mathematic concepts, it is preferable to employ some natural ways acceptable by children. For example, it is a good way to teach small children to count by guiding them to count the cookies they are eating, or by distinguishing different colors of cookies. In other words, it is important to help small children to learn the meaning of numbers from their daily life instead of teaching them to recognize symbols representing numbers. In this manner, there would be more learning space for small children to know about numbers and culture their interesting in numbers. On the other hand, the room for developing mathematics would be largely reduced if the small children were only taught to learn some numeral symbols.
It is a very important part in developing small children""s intelligence to train them about their ability in mathematics. The mathematics involves in number, amount, shape, and calculation. By using some concrete and physical pictures that meet small children""s ages and mental characteristics, it is possible to help small children to learn about amount. Since the amount of heaviness, or the weight, is also a highly abstract concept in the field of mathematics, it could not be taught or represented simply by language. A most concrete and effective way for small children to learn about weight is to allow them to touch and play. Through an integration effect of their perception system, the small children are able to associate their real experiences with the abstract concept of weight.
It is therefore tried by the inventor to develop a teach-aiding weight set that includes a set of differently colored and weighed weights suitable for touching and playing by small children in the process of learning the concept of weight.
A primary object of the present invention is to provide a teach-aiding weight set that includes ten pieces of differently colored and weighed weights, each of which is provided with spaced shallow grooves and therefore divided into a plurality of equal sections, so that small children are guided to build a basic mathematic concept through touching and playing these weights.
To achieve the above and other objects, the teach-aiding weight set of the present invention mainly includes a white, a red, a light green, a purple, a yellow, a green, a black, a brown, a blue, and an orange weight. Each differently colored weight is specifically weighed. And, spaced shallow grooves are provided on outer surfaces of the weights to equally divide each weight into different number of sections corresponding to the heaviness thereof.